


Go back to bed.

by CrazyBoneLady



Series: Power of the Sun [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Fluff, F/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, aine is too old for this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBoneLady/pseuds/CrazyBoneLady
Summary: With Osiris still being exiled from the city, he and Aine have to make up small moments to see one another.





	Go back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Fill for gajeelsfineass.

“Osiris?” Aine opened her eyes, but her bedroom was still dark. For a moment, she was convinced, that the presence of her lover, thought long lost, was nothing but a dream. The other side of her bed was still warm, though. So she didn’t imagine this. The Warlock narrowed her pale blue eyes and wrapped the blanket around her body. 

She caught him, just when he was about to open the front door of her house. Of course, he would try to leave, when it was still dark. In the streets of the city, he would be too recognizable, she understood, but without saying goodbye? Aine crossed her arms over her chest and just stared at him. 

For a while, none of them said anything, but then Sagira appeared next to her guardian, looking back and forth between the two Warlocks. “Yes, this is what it looks like. He tried to sneak away and get out of the city.” 

“Sagira!” Osiris’ harsh voice hissed through the silence of the night, as he glared at his companion, who seemed to not feel any guilt at all, that she just gave away his intentions. 

“I’m aware, Sagira, thank you. Aren’t we too old for sneaking out of each other’s place, Osiris?” Aine raised an eyebrow, pushing a strand of ginger hair out of her face with her free hand. She approached him slowly, but stopped an arms length away from him again. 

“I didn’t want to wake you and I have to go before the sun rises. It’s already risky enough. I’m still exiled from this..place..” She could hear the bitterness in his voice. The anger against what happened in the past still boiled in his veins and probably would forever, but she hoped Osiris had accepted it, eventually, when he refused Ikora’s offer to return. It had hurt her, greatly, but also it was only logical. None of the other Vanguards would allow him here. 

“I know, my love. But at least say goodbye to me? You’ve been lost to me for too long.” 

“We will see each other again, I promised you that, didn’t I? The forest is always open to you.” He took a step towards her and leaned down to press a gentle kiss onto her lips. Aine sighed quietly and leaned against her lover’s body. “I have to leave. Go back to bed.” Their short momenta with each other were too precious for her, that she wouldn’t try to convince him to stay a little longer. She reached up and brushed her fingers through his beard with a soft smile on her face. 

“Or you could stay a while longer?” 

“Aine.. Don’t make this harder, than it should be.” Osiris’ expression twisted into something longing, nearly sad and she understood. It hurt to let him go. So she kissed him once more and stepped away from him, only to give Sagira a kiss directly on her ‘eye’. 

“Be safe out there, you two.” 

“No promises!”, the ghost threw in and vanished. The male Warlock chuckled and turned around to leave the big house, vanishing out of the door, to the streets of the city, or wherever his path would lead him. Aine couldn’t tell. 

As the door fell shut, she stayed another moment, before locking it and returning to her bedroom. The bed itself felt empty and too big for her all of a sudden. She reached for the pillow, on which Osiris rested just a bit ago and hugged it close, before she drifted back into an uneasy sleep.


End file.
